Smile TO Sakura
by Mia Muyohri
Summary: Multi Chap/ Sakura terlahir tanpa seorang Ayah, di jauhi teman dan sanak saudaranya. Hidup sendiri tanpa ada yang peduli. Hanya ada segelintir orang yang peduli padanya. Salah satunya Sasori, yang dengan senang hati menerima dirinya. Menghiburnya saat kesepian menyelimuti dirinya./ di persembahkan untuk event "Black and White Remembrance" dengan prompt: Sun/Moon. RnR ya Minna.
1. Chapter 1

**Smile TO Sakura**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic ini mengandung AU, OOC

Authour : Mia muyohri

Pair : SasoSaku

.

.

* * *

Summary : Sakura terlahir tanpa seorang Ayah, di jauhi teman dan sanak saudaranya. Hidup sendiri tanpa ada yang peduli. Hanya ada segelintir orang yang peduli padanya. Salah satunya Sasori, yang dengan senang hati menerima dirinya. Menghiburnya saat kesepian menyelimuti dirinya./ di persembahkan untuk event **"Black and White Remembrance"**dengan prompt: **Sun/Moon**. RnR ya Minna.

* * *

.

.

Siang yang hujan. Sepasang mata tajam emerald itu memandangi air yang tumpah, membuat garis tak berputus dari balik jendela kelasnya. Jarang sekali saat siang seperti ini hujan. Seperti air mata pemilik mata itu. tak seperti dulu, kini air mata itu sudah menjadi sebuah kekuatan. Membantu menjadi daya ... ya, kekuatan lahir batin bagi pemiliknya, Sakura. Gadis berambut unik, pink dengan bola matanya yang sewarna dengan batu emerald hijau cemerlang itu.

"Seperti hujan yang Engkau turunkan untuk para mahluk hidupmu, aku yakin apa yang Engkau berikan padaku pun tak akan sia-sia ..."

Bibir mungil Sakura bergerak tenang. Mengucapkan sebuah doa. Sakura selalu seperti itu. menyakini dengan apa yang terjadi ini. Dia tidak pernah menyesali apa yang telah diberikan Kami-sama padanya, dia selalu menysukurinya, tak pernah sekali pun dia mengeluh atau apa pun.

Sakura memang tampak seperti gadis belasan tahun lainya. Seperti teman sebayanya. Tidak ada yang berbeda dengannya yang baru saja menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun ini. Dia seorang gadis ceria yang sedang tumbuh. Layaknya teman-teman sekelasnya.

**.**

**.**

Hujan masih saja terus turun, sampai waktunya menjelang jam pulang sekolah. Sakura, gadis itu. Masih menunggu di ujung koridor kelas, menunggu hujan mereda untuk jalan pulang. Sebagian besar murid-murid sudah pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing.

Ada yang dijemput orang tuanya dan ada juga yang pulang berlari menebus hujan deras diluar sana. Tapi Sakura, dia tidak bisa melakukan itu, kondisi tubuhnya akan melemah jika dia tetap berjalan menembus hujan. Tidak ada seorangpun dirumahnya yang bisa menjemputnya. Dia tidak memiliki siapapun, dia hidup sendiri. Tidak memiliki orang tua maupun sanak saudara.

Sakura terlahir tampa sosok seorang ayah, ibunya melahirkannya diluar nikah, dan juga sudah empat bulan yang lalu ibunya meninggal. Sanak saudara ibunya juga, tidak mau menerima dirinya. Karena mereka menganggap Sakura adalah anak haram, yang seharusnya tidak ada. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang masih mau menerima dirinya, yang terlahir tanpa ayah itu.

Dan penderitaanya pun masih harus berlanjut dengan penyakit yang dideritanya ini sejak setahun yang lalu, dia menderita HIV. Dia memiliki penyakit keturunan dari ibunya yang sudah dideritanya sejak ibunya mengandung. Ibunya pun meninggal karena penyakit ini yang terus menggerogoti tubuh ibunya itu.

"Untunglah kau masih di sini, kukira kau sudah pulang," ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah tampan baby pacenya itu. Berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Hm ... Kenapa kau menjemputku?" tanya Sakura bingung melihat kehadiran Sasori, nama pemuda itu. Di sekolahnya ini.

"Aku tahu, kau akan tetap menunggu hujan reda baru akan pulang," jawab Sasori dengan tenang. "Lagi pula, nenek dirumah merindukanmu."

Dia pemuda itu, adalah segelintir orang yang masih perduli padanya, pemuda itu Sasori adalah dokter khusus yang menangani penyakit Sakura. Merawat dan menjaganya agar tetap bertahan hidup didunia ini.

"Nenek? Aku tak bisa ke sana. Malam ini aku harus belajar, lusa aku sudah ujian nasional!" ucap Sakura datar.

"Aku akan membawakan buku-bukumu kerumah, lagi pula esok kau harus Cek Up, kerumah sakit, kan?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, tanpa bersuara.

"Sudah malam ini, kau tidur di rumahku saja, ya."

"Mmm ... baiklah! Tapi kau harus janji, jangan menggangguku belajar nanti," ucap Sakura memperingakkan Sasori, sambil mengancungkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Sasori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malamnya saat Sakura sedang membaca buku pelajarannya, penyakitnya kambuh. Sakura terbatuk-batuk sampai mengeluarkan darah. Dengan segera dia menyeka darah itu, lalu mengambil sebuah botol yang berisi tablet-tablet obat didalamnya. Sakura mengambilnya satu, lalu segera meminumnya. Tak lama kemudian batuknya mereda.

"Sakura kau baik-baik saja? Nenek dengar kau batuk-batuk," tanya sang nenek, atau lebih tepat nenek Chiyo. Nenek dokter Sasori. Dia juga adalah nenek yang baik pada Sakura, dan juga peduli padanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja nek, sudah redaan kok. Tadi aku sudah meminum obat yang diberika Sasori," ucap Sakura sopan sambil menunjukkan senyum hangatnya.

"Bagus lah, cepatlah tidur. Jangan terlalu larut, nanti tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu," ucap nenek chiyo khawatir.

"Baik nek, ini tanggung sedikit lagi aku selesai membaca buku ini," ucap Sakura tenang.

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Kalau sudah mengantuk cepatlah tidur, ya!" ucap nenek Chiyo sambil mengelus rambut Sakura yang panjang tergerai indah itu. "Malam ini Sasori tidak pulang, dia masih harus mengurus operasi."

"Sasori pasti lelah. Suruh dia jangan terlalu giat bekerja nek, nanti dia bisa sakit," ujar Sakura memikirkan Sasori.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, saat Sakura cek up ke rumah sakit, dia mendatangi ruangan Sasori. Untuk mengambil hasil tes kesehatannya. Yang ada di Sasori.

"Permisi. Pak dokter .." ucap Sakura sebelum memasuki ruang Sasori.

Dan Sasorinya sendiri yang sedang membaca sebuah berkas yang baru di terimanya, terkaget melihat Sakura masuk. "Ah, Sakura. Masuklah, hasil tesmu sudah keluar. Hasilnya sungguh baik, kondisinya meningkat."

"Wah! Benarkah, pantas saja. Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang sekali mengalami pusing tidak seperti sebelumnya. Berarti obat yang kau bawa dari Konoha itu bekerja dengan baik. Kalau seperti itu, aku bisa menjalani ujian dengan tenang tanpa rasa pusing yang akan menderaku lagi."

"Kalau begitu bagus donk, hehe ..." ujar Sasori sambil beranjak bangun dan mengelus kepala Sakura lembut. "Apa hari ini kau akan pulang kerumah?"

"Tidak, hari ini nenek berpesan untuk makan malam di rumahmu. Kau juga diminta untuk makan malam bersama. Katanya nenek ingin membuat acara agar aku bisa menjalani ujian nanti dengan baik, begitu katanya," ujar Sakura. "Makanya kau nanti malam harus pulang ya."

"Memang aku berniat untuk pulang malam ini, lagi pula hari ini aku mengambil cuti tahunanku. Aku berniat mengajakmu ketaman bermain hari ini," ucap Sasori dengan menunjukkan senyum manisnya ke Sakura.

"Ke taman bermain? Bersamaku?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Iya, aku ingin menikmati liburanku bersamamu. Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak bisa bersantai dengan senang. Lagi pula, kita tidak hanya berdua saja, aku mengajak teman-temanmu juga, mereka pasti sudah menunggumu di sana. Ayo kita lekas pergi."

"Teman-temanku? Siapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ino dan Hinta. Dan mereka juga mengatakan akan mengajak pacar meraka. Jadi karena kau tidak punya pasangan maka aku bersedia menjadi pasanganmu hari ini."

Ino dan Hinata adalah sahabat Sakura yang bis menerima diri Sakura apa adanya, mereka juga mengetahui kondisi penyakit Sakura. Mereka berteman dengan Sakura tidak merasa jijik atau pun risih saat berdekatan dengan Sakura. Banyak anak yang merasa jijik pada Sakura, saat gadis itu mengatakan penyakitnya. Oleh karena itu hanya Ino dan Hinata sajalah teman Sakura di sekolah.

"Sasori ..." keluh Sakura saat Sasori menggodanya, Sakura merasa wajahnya merona.

"Ah ... wajahmu merona Sakura. pasti kau merasa senang sekali bisa menjadi pasanganku hari ini, iya kan?" tanya Sasori terus menggoda Sakura.

Pemuda itu merasa sangat senang saat-saat seperti ini, saat dirinya menggoda Sakura dan membuat Sakura tersenyum senang. Karena dia mempunyai tujuan yaitu membuat Sakura selalu tersenyum, dia tidak ingin lagi melihat Sakura bersedih dan menitikkan air matanya lagi.

"AHH! Aku membencimu Sasori!" teriak Sakura sambil menutupi wajahnya yang merona.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TBC**

**Bagaimana ceritanya menarik kah? Bagus kah? Ini fic pertamaku dengan pair SasoSaku. Jadi mohon untuk review kalian semua ya readrs ...**

**Ini fic aku ikut kan dalam Event Black and White ****Remembrance**


	2. Chapter 2

**Smile TO Sakura**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic ini mengandung AU, OOC

Authour : Mia muyohri

Pair : SasoSaku

.

* * *

.

Senja memerah. Sesaat lagi malam akan menebarkan keremangan yang membaur bersama nafas kesunyian. Perlahan, alam mulai melepaskan diri dari jeratan hari. Seakan jemu menimbun lelah, bumi mulai meredupkan kehidupannya. Siang pun menjelma menjadi gelapnya malam. Angin yang berhembus terasa menusuk-nusuk kulit seperti sebuah jarum. Bulan purnama penuh muncul dengan indahnya dikegelapan malam, menerangi setiap kehidupan dibumi.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda, memandang kebawah. Ke jalan yang dipadati berbagai orang yang sedang hilir mudik berlalu dan ada juga yang sedang berdesak-desakkan mengantri.

"Sasori, Indah ya pendangan dari sini," ucap gadis itu pada seorang pemuda berambut merah dihadapannya.

"Hmm ... iya," gumam pemuda itu, yang bernama Sasori.

Saat ini Sakura dan Sasori sedang menaiki wahana bianglala. Sakura sungguh senang bisa menikmati akhir pekan ini dengan berlibur ke taman bermain bersama teman-teman dan juga Sasori.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura dan Sasori sudah turun dari wahana bianglala itu, dan segera berjalan mendekati Ino dan Hinata yang sudah menunggunya diluar pintu antrian.

"Sakura tadi itu sungguh romantis ya, saat di atas sana ..." ujar Ino pada Sakura.

"Iya ... Aku senang bisa melihatnya, sebelumnya aku belum pernah kesini dan menikmati hari seperti ini. Terima kasih ya, sudah mau mengajakku bersama kalian," ucap Sakura dengan tersenyum tulus.

"Sebelumnya memang kau belum pernah kesini?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Mmm ... belum. Habis aku tidak punya teman untuk diajak ke sini," ucap Sakura

"Padahal aku sudah sering ke sini, apalagi waktu aku masih kecil," jawab Hinata.

"Ahh! Baiklah, kalau begitu. Nanti saat kita selesai ujian nanti kita ke sini lagi bersama-sama seperti ini. Nanti aku juga akan mengajak yang lainnya juga, bagaimana?" tanya Ino bersemangat sambil meminta persetujuan dari yang lainnya.

"Itu ide yang bagus," ucap Sasori menyetujui Ino. "Aku akan mengajak nenek juga nanti Sakura, bagaimana? Itu juga itung-itung penghilang penat kalian selepas Ujian, kan?"

"Wah, pasti akan ramai sekali. Baiklah!" ucap Sakura senang, tersenyum tulus.

.

.

Lalu dari arah depan ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik datang menghampiri Sakura dan teman-temannya. "Hei kalian sebentar lagi ada parade penutup di sana, ayo kita kesana." Ucap pemuda itu bersemangat, Naruto namanya, dia pacarnya Hinata.

"Eh, sudah mau dimulai ya? Ayo, cepat kita kesana nanti tidak kebagian tempat untuk melihat," ucap Ino sambil menyeret Shikamaru, pacarnya. Yang dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan percakapan antara Ino dengan yang lainnya.

Sedangkan Hinata sendiri sudah diseret duluan oleh Naruto. Dan Sasori berjalan menyusul dibelakang Ino sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.

.

.

Parade penutup taman bermain itu sungguh meriah dan ramai sekali. Disana ada berbagai orang yang berpakaian unik berjalan beriringan, dan juga ada berbagai badut-badut yang berjalan dibelakangnya lalu didepannya ada orang yang memainkan berbagai bentuk alat musik mengiri parade itu.

Sakura dan teman-temannya, berdiri berhempet-hempetan dengan pengunjung yang lain melihat parade itu. Menyebabkan Sakura sesak napas dan merasa agak pusing. Ditambah dengan suara riuh ramai, membuatnya semakin sulit untuk bernapas. Hampir saja Sakura terjatuh jika Sasori tidak menahannya dan segera menyeretnya keluar dari kerumunan itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasori khawatir. Mendudukan Sakura di bangku taman. Jauh dari parade itu sedang berlangsung.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing, karena terhimpit tadi," ucap Sakura dengan susah payah mengatur napasnya. "Aku hanya butuh duduk di sini sejenak."

"Tunggu di sini sebentar aku beli minum dulu," ujar Sasori segera melesat pergi.

Tapi karena, Sakura mengalami sulit bernapas, dia terbatuk-batuk dan batuknya itu tidak kunjung berhenti sampai dia mengeluarkan darah. Sakura yang panik batuknya tidak kunjung berhenti dan dia juga lupa membawa obatnya. Sakura bangkit beridiri berusaha berjalan menyusul Sasori yang sedang beli minuman.

Dengan pandangan yang semakin kabur, Sakura terus berjalan sampai-sampai dia menabrak seorang pemuda. Karena dorongan pemuda itu kuat, Sakura terjatuh tersungkur dan tak lama kemudian kesadarannya hilang dan semuanya terasa gelap bagi Sakura. Tapi Sakura masih sempat mendengar pemuda yang ditabraknya tadi mengangkat tubuhnya dan memanggil-manggilnya.

"Nona ... nona ... kau kenapa? Sadarlah nona!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura terbangun di dalam ruangan serba putih dan dia bisa mencium bau aroma obat-obatan di ruangan itu. Lalu disampingnya ada seorang pemuda bermbut merah, yang sedang menyuntikkan suatu cairan kelengan kirinya, tanpa menyadari bahwa Sakura sudah sadar.

"Sa ... sori," gumam Sakura lemah.

Sasori yang kaget mendengar gumaman rendah Sakura, memalingkan perhatiannya kewajah Sakura dan segera menyuruh seorang suster untuk merapihkan alat suntik yang tadi dia gunakan.

"Sakura?" ujar Sasori sambil memegang tangan kiri Sakura untuk merasakan denyut nadinya. "Sungguh tadi aku sangat khawatir saat aku kembali kau sudah pingsan dan dikerubungi oleh banyak orang. Kenapa tadi kau tidak mendengarkanku, untuk menungguku di bangku saja?" ujar Sasori sambil memancarkan tatapan khawatir.

"Maaf."

"Sudah, lah! Sekarang kau istirahat, jangan memaksakan dirimu. Tadi Ino dan Hinata datang, tapi sekarang mereka sudah pulang. Ini sudah larut," ujar Sasori sambil membereskan alat-alat periksanya. "Aku keluar sebentar, tadi nenek juga datang, membawakan makanan untukmu dan juga aku. Dia sungguh khawatir saat aku mengabirinya kau pingsan ditaman bermain. Dia benar-benar memarahiku, karena mengajakmu ke sana."

"Maaf, membuatmu susah! Aku akan bicara pada nenek nanti." Ucap Sakura lemah.

"Sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Sekarang kau tidur saja dulu, nanti setelah obatmu datang, kau baru makan bersamaku."

"Mmm..."

.

.

Keesokan paginya. Saat ini Sakura sedang memakai seragam sekolahnya, hari ini dia akan pergi kesekolah untuk ujian. Sebenarnya kondisinya kurang baik. Tapi, karena dia memaksa untuk mengikuti ujian ini. Dengan terpaksa Sasori mengijinkannya. Dengan syarat Sasori akan mengantar dan menjemputnya pulang kembali kerumah sakit lagi.

"Tuhan, berikanlah aku kekuatan untuk menghadapi ujian ini. Mungkin ini akan menjadi kesempatan terakhirku, berilah aku kesempatan!" doa Sakura sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dada lalu ber-doa.

Setelah selesai berdoa, Sakura segera merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas ranjang kasurnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, lalu memakai sepatunya. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu Sasori datang menjemputnya.

Tak lama kemudian Sasori datang membuka pintu dan melongokkan kepalanya kedalam melihat Sakura. Kemudian dia masuk mengambil tas Sakura.

"Ayo! Kau sudah siap?" ucap pemuda itu.

"Siap!" ucap Sakura bersemangat, walau kondisi tubuhnya kurang baik.

"Kau yakin? Untuk mengikuti ujiannya di sekolah, tidak ingin di sini saja?" tanya Sasori cemas melihat wajah Sakura yang pucat pasi, walau gadis itu bilang bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Aku yakin Sasori, kau tak perlu khawatir seperti itu! Lihat aku sehat, kan?" gadis itu menunjukkan wajah berserinya.

Selepas Sasori mengantar Sakura ke sekolahnya, pemuda itu segera kembali lagi kerumah sakit. Dia sedang meneliti hasil pemeriksaan Sakura kemarin. Hasil pemeriksaan itu sungguh aneh, kondisi tubuh Sakura malah turun drastis, padahal sebelumnya hasil pemeriksaanya gadis itu baik-baik saja. Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Sungguh Sasori bingung.

Obat yang dia bawa dari laboratorium Konoha hanya bertahan sesaat saja, tidak bisa menambah anti body di dalam tubuh Sakura. Apa penyakit Sakura sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi? Apa Sakura akan meninggal dalam waktu dekat ini jika tidak segera menemukan obat yang bisa menghambat pertumbuhan virus itu?

Hal itu membuat pemuda berambut merah itu, bingung dan takut, takut kehilangan Sakura. Gadis yang dia sukai selama ini. Sebenarnya Sasori sudah bertekad untuk menyatakan persaanya selepas gadis itu selesai ujian. Tapi jika keadaannya seperti ini, apa dia bisa menyatakan perasaanya? Dia takut. Ya Sasori takut kehilangan Sakura!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lima hari berlalu sejak dimulainya ujian, hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian. Seharusnya Sakura siap menghadapi ujian terakhir ini, tapi entah kenapa perasaanya sungguh tidak enak. Sejak berangkat dari rumah sakit tadi, Sakura merasa tubuhnya semakin lemah untuk bergerak. Sakura merasa seperti waktu untuknya hidup didunia ini sudah mau habis. Membuat Sakura berusaha mati-matian belajar untuk bisa lulus dan mendapatkan nilai terbaik nanti.

"Saku, nanti kalau kau bisa lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Aku akan memberikan hadiah spesial unntukmu. Kau harus berusaha, oke!" ujar Sasori saat mobilnya sudah sampai didepan pintu gerbang sekolah Sakura.

"Hm? Hadiah spesial apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran dan bingung.

"Pokonya nanti itu surprise," ujar Sasori sok misterius. "Pokoknya sekarang ini kamu harus berusaha."

"Huh, sok misterius begitu sih? Tapi baiklah, janji ya," Sakura mengancungkan jari telunjuknya dihadapan Sasori. "Dan ... Sasori, mm aku ... aku ..."

"Ya?"

"Entah, kenapa. Tapi sepertinya aku ... aku, harus mengatakan ini padamu sekarang."

"Apa itu yang perlu kau katakan?" tanya Sasori bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sakura yang ragu dan malu-malu seperti itu.

"Mmm ... ano, aku malu mengatakannya!" ucap Sakura mulai merona wajahnya.

"Katakan saja," tanya Sasori yang mulai tak sabaran.

"Aku menyukaimu dan aku takut untuk kehilanganmu, makanya aku mengatakannya sekarang," ucap Sakura langsung, dengan keberaniannya menatap mata Sasori.

"Sa ... kura?" gumam Sasori bingung.

"Maaf! Maaf kan, aku!"

Sakura merasa bersalah karena melihat raut wajah Sasori seperti orang yang tidak bisa menerima pengakuan Sakura itu. Dan gadis itu segera membuka pintu mobil ingin segera keluar karena malu, tapi sebelum Sakura turun dari mobil Sasori menarik tubuh Sakura dan membalikkan kehadapannya dan mengatakan.

"Sakura, aku juga menyukaimu." Sasori memeluk Sakura erat.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Iya, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu dirumah sakit saat kau mengantar ibumu waktu itu, aku sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu Saku, apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" tanya Sasori setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sasori, syukur lah perasaanku padamu terbala," ucap Sakura bersyukur. "Baiklah aku harus segera keluar, Ino dan Hinata sudah menungguku, lihat mereka sudah berdiri di sana."

"Baiklah, berusaha lah! Semangat!" dukung Sasori.

Sebelum Sakura benar-benar keluar dari mobil, dia mendekatkan wajahnya kepipi Sasori lalu mencium pemuda itu tepat di pipi kanan Sasori.

"Itu sebagai tanda terima kasihku, atas semua yang kau berikan padaku. Maaf jika aku tidak bisa membalasnya," ucap Sakura melenggang pergi selali mengatakannya, berlari mendekati teman-temannya yang sudah menunggu.

Sedangkan Sasori yang masih masih terpaku dengan perbuatan Sakura tadi mulai tersadar dan tersenyum simpul. Lalu segera meninggalkan lokasi sekolah dan meluncur ke rumah sakit.

.

.

Selasai sudah ujiannya nasional yang Sakura hadapi, hanya tinggal menunggu hasilnya saja. Saat ini Sakura, Ino dan Hinata sedang berjalan menuju ke kantin untuk merayakan selesainya mereka ujian. Selama perjalanan Ino selalu membuat lelucon yang membuat Hinata dan Sakura tertawa dan tersenyum senang.

"Saku, besok kita ketaman bermainnya ya!" ucap Hinata.

"Hinata ... jangan besok. Besok tuh, aku sama Shikamaru mau jalan," ucap Ino memotong ucapan Hinata. "Minggu depannya saja, ya! Bagaimana Saku?"

"Hinata, biarkan lah! Ino menikmati hari minggunya besok bersama pacarnya, kita pergi Minggu depan saja. Lagi pula, aku juga masih belum di ijinkan keluar dari rumah sakit selain ke sekolah."

"Yah! Tapi ya sudah deh," ucap Hinata hilang semangatnya. "Tapi sekarang kita nikmati hari ini makan-makan ya. Ino teraktir ya!"

"Huh, kok gitu? Kau yang teraktir kita-kita nona. Kau pas jadian sama si raja ramen itu belum pernah terktir kita tau!" ucap Ino menggebu-gebu.

"Sudah, aku sudah pernah teraktir kau Ino, masa kau lupa sih," ucap Hinata tak mau kalah.

Sementara Sakura yang melihat perkelahian kecil itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Sakura terbatuk-batuk yang tak kunjung berhenti. Tubuhnya agak limbung, tak seimbang. Lama kelamaan, padangannya terasa berputar-putar dan temaram, siang ini terasa penuh dengan kunang-kunang, dan yang Sakura lihat akhirnya kegelapan. Dengan sigap Ino dan Hinata menangkap tubuh Sakura yang akan jatuh, dan memapahnya.

Suasana lorong sekolah menuju kantin, menjadi riuh. Kejadian ini membuat Sakura menjadi perhatian banyak orang. Apalagi Ino yang histeris minta tolong. Beberapa siswa dan guru langsung membawa Sakura ke ruang UKS. Hingga kemudian karena Sakura yang tak kunjung sadar, Kepala Sekolah berinisiatif membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rumah yang sudah lama Sakur tinggalkan sekarang penuh dengan kerumunan orang-orang deangan wajah duka. Ada karangan bunga, dan berbagai ucapan berbal sungkawa yang dalam. Kepada Sasori dan neneknya, sebab baru saja mereka kehilangan orang yang begitu mereka sayangi, yaitu Sakura. Haurno Sakura, baru saja telah menyusul ibunya akibat penyakit HIV yang dideritanya kambuh.

Sasori hanya mampu menunduk di samping jenazah Sakura. Sungguh, dalam hatinya berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di dalam hatinya, sedih, kehilangan dan marah, karena tidak mampu menolong Sakura untuk tetap bertahan hidup di dunia ini. Berbeda sekali dengan nenek Chiyo yang tampak tegar dan sudah bisa menerima semua ini.

"Sudah Sasori, doakan saja, Sakura ya," ucap nenek Chiyo menyentuh bahu Sasori yang begitu rapuh. "Semoga dia bahagia di tempat barunya, bersama ibunya ..."

Sementara itu kedua sahabat Sakura, Ino dan Hinata. Mereka terus tertunduk sedih telah kehilangan sahabat terbaik mereka. Sahabat yang mereka anggap istimewa. Bukan gadis biasa. Karena sepanjang hidupnya, Sakura harus bergelut dengan penyakit yang mengerikan. Tak pernah terbayang oleh mereka, Sakura mampu mengatasi semua perasaan dan emosinya karena penyakit itu. Menghadapi cibiran dan prasangka buruk tentang dirinya setiap hari. Gadis pengidap HIV sekaligus gadis yan sering orang sebut adalah anak haram.

Sakura tetap tegar, tak pernah berputus asa. Seolah dia ingin semua waktunya di dunia ini bermakna. Dan benar saja, usianya tak panjang, dia harus kembali ke sisi Tuhan dalam usianya yang tinggal seminggu lagi berumur 17 tahun. Menjelang pengumuman hasil ujian nasional.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Saku kamu berhasil, kamu menepati janjimu padaku untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Kamu mendapatkan nilai terbaik di sekolahmu," bisik Sasori lirih ketik sepulang mengambil hasil kelulusan Sakura di sekolahnya. Lalu segera datang ke kubur Sakura.

Sasori mengelus-elus sebuah kotak kecil, hadia spesial yang Sasori janjikan untuk diberikan kepada Sakura waktu itu. Sebuah cincin yang berukirkan 'S&S' yang berarti 'Sasori dan Sakura' yang sebelumnya berniat akan dia berikan selepas Sakura menerima kelulusannya.

"Sakura, tadi Kepala Sekolah bilang padaku, kalau kamu adalah murid yang menerima penghargaan atas nilaimu yang tertinggi di kota ini. Saku ..." ucap Ino yang berdiri dibelakang Sasori. "Kamu adalah seorang juara Saku. Kamu juara ... juara dari segala juara Sakura!"

Keadaan makam itu saat ini dipenuhi dengan isak tangis dari orang-orang yang begitu Sakura sayangi, Sahabat dan orang yang begitu dia cintai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

**Haha ... fic ini tamat dengan gajenya. Maaf kalau fic ini UPDATE nya lama dan semoga tepat waktu ya.**

**Salam Manis MIA MUYOHRI ^^**

**Silahkan tinggal kan pesan kesan kalian di kotak review, dan janan lupa kritik dan sarannya juga. Sampai jumpa di FIC Mia yang lainnya.**


End file.
